


Desire

by akaya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, we're so in denial baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't kiss. Kissing is for girls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Actually, it shouldn’t be as surprising as it was. Really, thought Ikkaku, they were seriously screwed even without it, so it was just another point on the list. Not that Ikkaku kept any, mind you! Because, where would be the point in that? It’s not like he hoped for anything.

Perhaps, thought Yumichika, Ikkaku wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. The bald man was loud, obnoxious, definitely not graceful, and absolutely unable to use words made of more than two syllables. It never bothered Yumichika, because under all that, was his friend. There was no point in asking if there was something they wouldn’t do for each other.

 _There wasn’t, just so you know. Except, perhaps, dressing as a woman. Once was more than enough and they’re not talking about it. Like, ever._

They weren’t lovers! Don’t be silly, only women would use such words. They were comrades in arm, two half of the coin – You get the point. Sometimes, they would relieve the tension in sexual ways. Humping like two wild animals against the nearest tree; their Zanpaktous lying somewhere near. They would bite, growl, trying to rip the clothes they were currently wearing. Their moves were frantic, uncoordinated.

They never kissed. Kissing was for girls not for fighters. So when sometimes Ikkaku, a little more red faced that he would admit later on, moved his face a little too close; just there. No, it wasn’t a kiss.

Yumichika’s eyelashes fluttered against his bloodied cheek and his breath mingled with Ikkaku’s. He smelt booze. He knew Ikkaku drank before the fight. The sharp scent of the other’s sweat mingled with it.

“Ikkaku” he rasped, his throat hot and dry from the heat going through his veins.

Ikkaku looked back at him, hands having a firm hold of Yumichika’s clothes. Waiting for what the other wanted to say. Horny or not, there was something new in the other’s voice.

“Ikkaku” repeated the black haired man, this time looking him pointedly in the eyes.

  
“What?” asked he after a long pause.  
“Really?” Yumichika raised his eyebrow. His voice came out as a small puff of air against Ikkaku’s lips. Ikkaku shuddered and felt his throat constrict a bit.  
“We don’t do kissing” his eyes flicked to the left side of the tree trunk.  
“Indeed” agreed Yumichika, his lips curving up a little. “We don’t.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah, so?” Yumichika moved his hands to Ikkaku’s face. He ignored the vicious bloodstains that covered them both. He might be the more gracious and elegant one from the two of them, but his hands were definitely those of a man. Long, elegant fingers were covered in old blisters from handling the sword.

Ikkaku knew each one of them by heart and he didn’t even try.  
“Kissing is for wussies” the bald man tried. Yet he made no move, waiting for what the other might do. Oh, he had an idea, but he was trying very, very hard to push it back when it belonged. Meaning, not here, not out to the world to see.  
“Never thought you were such a coward Ikkaku” Yumichika smirked. Ikkaku growled, and pushed his hands away.  
“Yeah?” he snarled.  
“Yeah” answered Yumichika and didn’t wait for the answer this time. Why waste a good opportunity.

The kiss lasted exactly ten seconds before Ikkaku jumped away from him. Caught his sword and with an insult still on his lips started moving back towards the city.  
 _  
If he kicked a body or two on his way there it wasn’t because he was embarrassed and trying to cover that._

  
Yumichika smiled and followed him.


End file.
